Camping with Plot Bunnies
by Briana Marie
Summary: COMPLETE! Dedicated to chprincess. The fifth year students in Lily and James' year go on a camping trip and are paired off to get to know each other. More inside, utterly silly.
1. Chapter 1: Pairing Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and James or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: *Clears throat* This story is dedicated to Courtney AKA chprincess, who figured out one of my 'spot the character challenges' over in my other story *shameless plug alert* "Growing Up Flower Twins." The plot bunny she came up with couldn't really be used in my story, so here it is. The characters in this story are all how they are in "Flower Twins" except for three small changes, there is no Petunia, Lily is a muggleborn like in the original stories, and Snape is more canon, i.e. he's a big meanie! But here's a basic rundown of the characters and relationships. Oh this takes place sometime early on in their fifth year.

Lily Evans: All around nice girl, but has a bad temper. Can't really stand James Potter (but actually likes him, she just doesn't know it) and Sirius Black. Tolerates Peter Pettigrew, and likes (not in that way) Remus Lupin. Best friends with Alice Johnson and Amelia Bones. Gryffindor.

James Potter: Nice guy, but kind of arrogant. Has a crush on Lily. Best friends with Sirius. Close friends with Remus and Peter. Hates Severus Snape. Gryffindor.

Sirius Black: Nice guy; big trouble maker. Possibly hates Severus more than James does. Best friends with James, close friends with Remus and Peter. Gryffindor.

Remus Lupin: Very nice guy, more of the serious type, and doesn't like breaking the rules. Likes Amelia Johnson. Werewolf. Friends with James, Sirius, and Peter. Gryffindor.

Peter Pettigrew: Kind of childish, but nice guy (he wasn't always evil people!). Looks up to his friends James, Sirius, and Remus. Gryffindor.

Alice Johnson: Very sweet and caring girl, always happy. Best friends with Lily and Amelia. Is dating Frank Longbottom (who is two years older and therefore not on this trip.) Gryffindor.

Amelia Bones: Kind of serious, but ultimately nice girl. A rule-follower. Kind of boy crazy. Is dating Mundungus Fletcher, but likes Remus Lupin, and has liked in the past Joey Stebbins (who is in my other story but was eliminated from this one because he creates an odd number). Gryffindor.

Severus Snape: While not as sweet as he is in my other story, isn't quite as mean as in canon. He's in a transition period. Hates James and Sirius. Not a big fan of Remus and Peter. Is sometimes nice to Lily. Slytherin

Rabastan Lestrange: Big, big meanie. Future death eater and all around bad guy. Slytherin.

Mundungus Fletcher: Thief. Parents died at the hands of the death eaters. Dating Amelia Bones. Funny, but is definitely a rule breaker. Hufflepuff.

So there are obviously more students in the fifth year of Hogwarts than this, but these are the ones that have been mentioned in my story, and they are all canon. Even Stebbins, he's mentioned briefly in book 5, look it up! :p 

Anyway, the challenge issued to me was to send all of the students in this year on a camping trip and have them do "get to know each other" games and to pair Lily and James together. Well, you should learn to never give me a challenge like this, because now I'm making a whole little mini-series out of it. There will be a chapter dedicated to each pair, after this introductory chapter! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Never issue me a challenge, NEVER! Okay, I'm better now. Oh and I apologize for not having any Ravenclaws. There ARE Ravenclaws in my story, just not this year.

Anyway, now that the insanely long author notes and introduction is out of the way. Let the story begin.

**********

Chapter 1: Character Introductions and Pairing Up

Professor Dumbledore stood up in front of his students and cleared his throat. The students gazed up at him with somber expressions. It broke his heart to see them all so sad. Voldemort had swept through the school like a plague. Many students had lost loved ones, and those who hadn't still had friends who had. The students rarely smiled anymore and all the older wizard wanted was to see joy in his students' expressions again. 

This is why he had come up with one of is world-renowned brilliant ideas.

"Students. It is my great pleasure to announce that Hogwarts will be having camping trips for the next seven weekends to promote school unity and to just give the students something fun to do. Each weekend a different year of students will go. And if Professor McGonagall would be so kind as to bring the . . . " Professor Dumbledore trailed off looking at the Transfiguration professor.

She jumped up and exited a small door to the right of the professors' table. She then returned with a small wooden cup, which was dancing with blue-white flames. All of the students stared at it, amazed by it's beauty.

"There are seven pieces of paper in this cup, each with a year on it, and any moment now it will spit out our first weekend's participants . . . " Dumbledore was interrupted by a piece of paper flying out of the goblet, which the old professor caught in his hands. He smiled and said, "This weekend, the fifth year students will be going on the trip."

At the Gryffindor table Lily Evans groaned to her friend Alice Johnson, "We would have to go first. Honestly, school unity? Like I want to be united with people like him."

Alice looked to see her friend jerking her head towards James Potter, who seemed to be in a similar conversation with Sirius Black, only they were both looking towards the Slytherin table, at Severus Snape whom they loathed. They also seemed to be glaring at Rabastan Lestrange, who, in Lily's opinion, was far worse than Severus.

"Oh, it doesn't seem so bad Lily. It's always nice to have a chance to make new friends. I'll just be sad to be away from Frank for a whole weekend," Alice said sweetly, smiling at her boyfriend Frank.

Amelia Bones tried her best not to gag. "Honestly Alice. It's two days. You won't die."

"Easy for you to say, your boyfriend is coming along," Alice said nodding in Mundungus Fletcher's direction over at the Hufflepuff table.

"Not to mention another certain someone," Lily grinned slyly, glancing down their table at Remus Lupin who was laughing with Peter Pettigrew.

Amelia blushed and said, "Honestly Lily, I don't like him anymore. He's a sweet guy, but he always sends mixed signals."

"Yeah, well I'm just glad I don't have to deal with guys. I won't have to worry about leaving boyfriends behind or dealing with current boyfriends and crushes, because I am crush and boyfriend free," Lily said proudly, drawing herself up to her full, seated, height.

"Yeah, sure, Lily. We believe that," Alice said, snickering with Amelia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily said glaring at her friends.

"It means, you so like James, you'll just never admit it," Amelia said, ducking instinctively as Lily threw her spoon at her.

"I do NOT like him," Lily said a little too loudly as the rest of the Gryffindor table turned to look at her.

"You don't like who Evans?" James called from down the table, smiling while running his hand through his hair.

"No one Potter, mind your own business!" Lily said, this time keeping her voice at a more acceptable level.

James shrugged and went back to eating his meal.

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes. She turned to her friends and said, "Well hopefully we'll be doing a lot of large group activities and I won't have to deal with him."

**********

"Lily Evans and James Potter. You two will be partners for the weekend," Professor McGonagall called out drawing two more pieces of paper out of the goblet of fire.

Lily stood open-mouthed, staring at her Professor.

"But . . . but . . . you can't be serious Professor!" Lily said, trying her best to keep her bag steady on her shoulder.

"Well I am serious Ms. Evans, now will you please find your partner and move to the side."

Lily glared at her professor as soon as she turned her back and struggled with her bag trying to find James. 

When McGonagall had brought out the goblet and said it would be magically pairing students up, she had prayed that she wouldn't be paired with James. Apparently the higher beings had a sense of humor.

She listened as Peter and Mundungus were paired together and began to snicker. Peter was a favorite target for Dung's thievery, because he never seemed to realize he was being robbed.

Lily spotted James talking to Remus and started making her way over to him. She could not believe how many students were in her way. It had never seemed like there were that many people in her year before.

Professor McGonagall called out another two names pairing Remus and Amelia together, and she couldn't help but smile at the grin that appeared on Remus' face. Though she couldn't imagine Dung would be very happy with the pairing.

James finally noticed Lily and began making his way towards her as Alice and Rabastan were paired together. Lily cringed. She couldn't imagine Alice, one of the sweetest girls in the world, being paired with that jerk.

"So I guess we're paired together, huh Evans?" James said as he reached Lily.

"Yeah," Lily said with her lips pursed tightly, "I can't imagine a more unlucky pairing."

"Oh I don't know," James said, suddenly helping Lily with her bag which she had been struggling with, much to her surprise, "Things could be worse."

"How?" Lily said as McGonagall called out Sirius' and Severus' names, which was met by very loud shouts of protest.

"We could be them," James said grinning.

Lily looked over at the two dark haired boys and couldn't decide who looked angrier. 

"True, very true," Lily said, laughing.

**********

A/N: Well? Now normally I don't write stories like this. You know, wizards and witches doing muggle things, but a challenge is a challenge and this sounded like fun. Plus I kind of could imagine Dumbledore coming up with something strange like this to promote unity. Anyway, if you haven't figured it out, I'm going to have a chapter for each pair. I haven't decided if I want to just do James and Lily first or save them for last. So in your reviews tell me which pair you'd like to see first. Anyway, I hope you all like this. It's a nice little break from my other story, which don't worry, I am still working on!


	2. Chapter 2: Sirius and Severus

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and James or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: I'm glad people like the story so far. Thanks to my reviewers:

chprincess: My muse for this story! I was pretty quick about it, but it's mostly because I was so excited about this story. It's fun to write! Plus I'm on Spring Break so I have a lot of free time. Anyway, I'm glad you like what I'm doing with your plot bunny so far, and hope you like this chapter.

Tarheelsrule01: Hey! Thanks for reviewing my story. You don't usually read stories like this and I don't usually write stories like this, so it's perfect! At the end of last chapter Lily was a little nicer to James, but it was mostly because she realized it really could be worse, because Sirius and Severus hate each other a lot more than Lily and James hate each other. She just got a little perspective. I'm glad you read my other story and like it, too. You should review! Hee hee, sorry, I love reviews. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

LauraKay: I'm glad you like it so far. And it's okay, no one knew who I should put first, myself included. So I just decided to put Severus and Sirius first! Yay! Hope you like it.

**********

Chapter 2: Sirius and Severus

"They expect me to get along with you? Dumbledore has really outdone himself this time. That man is insane," Sirius said grumbling as he swatted yet another bug, "And what is with all these insects?"

Severus grumbled next to him.

"Do you ever talk? Or do you just growl?" Sirius said sarcastically.

Severus glared, but said, "Dumbledore is out of his mind if he thinks spending a weekend together is going to make us get along."

Sirius rolled his eyes and took out a parchment describing what they would have to do that weekend.

"It says here we have to set up camp and build a fire. Well, that's easy enough," Sirius said pulling out his wand and pointing it at a few sticks of wood.

"Wait a moment Mr. Black," Dumbledore said suddenly materializing next to Sirius, causing the Gryffindor to drop his wand. "I almost forgot, this weekend you will be living magic free. It's important for us to learn to do things the muggle way."

Sirius stood open mouthed as Dumbledore stooped down and pocketed Sirius' wand. He then turned to Severus and held out his hand. After quite a long bout of mumbled swearing, the Slytherin handed over his wand.

"Now," Dumbledore said with a wide smile, "You two can get to know each other without the risk of someone losing a limb, or the temptation of using magic to do the tasks set out before you. Have fun!"

"Crazy old git!" Severus mumbled after Dumbledore had vanished. "And what are you smiling about?"

Sirius was indeed smiling a rather wide smile, which would make anyone nervous, but would make his sworn enemy even more worried.

"Did you hear what Dumbledore said before he left?" Sirius said, the wheels in his brain already turning.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to take away the temptation to use magic, and basically said he didn't trust us to not kill each other, which is pretty much right on, now isn't it?" Severus said with a look that suggested if he did have his wand right then, Sirius would probably be dead.

"Exactly!" Sirius said, ignoring the look of death Severus was giving him, "He doesn't trust US, but that doesn't mean he doesn't trust everyone else."

A slow smile spread across Severus' face as he realized what Sirius was saying. "But who would he trust to keep their wands?"

"Well, Lily and James will probably kill each other regardless, but I'm sure Dumbledore would take away their wands to lessen the chances of serious injury . . . "

"What about that Johnson girl? Alice? She seems like the type to follow rules and is all sickeningly sweet and crap. He'd probably let her keep her wand, right?" Severus said interrupting Sirius.

"Yeah, except for the fact that she's paired up with that jerk Lestrange, who needs to have his wand taken away permanently, so I'm sure Dumbledore will take it away for the weekend, and he can't have one of them have a wand and not the other."

Severus glared as Sirius insulted his housemate, but didn't say anything to defend him, mostly because what he was saying was true.

"Well what about that other girl in your house, something Bones, isn't she a big rule follower?" 

"Amelia!" Sirius said, his eyes lighting up, "Yeah she is! And she's paired up with Moony . . . er . . . Remus, and he's all about the rules, too. If anyone is allowed to keep their wands, those two will be."

Severus smirked, "Good. Then they're our targets."

Sirius smiled, then caught himself. "Are we, like, getting along?"

Severus' smirk vanished and he said, "No! We have been placed in a situation that we, as wizards raised in pureblood families, are not used to and we are putting our differences aside so that we may work together for our own common good. I still hate you."

"And I hate you."

"Just so we're clear," Severus said. And the two boys went to work developing a plan of attack.

*********

A/N: So I'm thinking now that this story may be longer than I originally thought. Not like super longer, but I may dedicate two chapters to each pair. Anyway, I know the guys seem to be getting along better than they should, but you'd be surprised how well enemies can get along when placed in a bad situation. Plus, you know, this story isn't supposed to be taken too seriously. Well, let me know what you think. I'm not sure who I want to do in the next chapter. I think I should hold off on Remus and Amelia for at least a chapter to give us some breathing room, so I'm leaning towards Alice and Rabastan or Peter and Dung. Anyway, let me know what you think of this story and this chapter in a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Peter and Mundungus

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and James or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: Yay! People are reading this, and they like it! :) 

Fantome: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked how the boys got along when they were plotting together. I didn't know if it was very realistic, but thought it was at least funny. And young Lestrange is coming up next chapter. He's in my other story, but not very much, so I'm not sure how I'm going to characterize him, but hopefully it will work out okay. Hope you like this chapter.

LauraKay: Hilarious? Yay! I'm not usually very good at that whole comedy thing, so I'm glad you're enjoying it. Denying the hatred is always rather funny though, isn't it? Yeah, these chapters are going to be short, because not much happens, but at least their sweet. This one hopefully has some sweetness and some comedy in it too!

Rebecca: Yeah, more HP fiction! Yay! I'm glad you liked Severus' and Sirius' chapter and hopefully you like this one too. James and Lily will show up in a couple chapters too, so I know you'll like that!

Chprincess: Girl Scout Meeting! *snicker* kidding! That's cool, I was never a girl scout myself, but a few of my friends were. Anyway . . . yeah, I had to add that they still hated each other in the end, because I was beginning to worry myself! :)

Milky Way Bar: Cute name! I'm glad you like it, and look I updated soon!

Rinnington: Ooh, long review! :) Yeah, I didn't want to put Alice and Rabastan together, because I LOVE Alice so much and hate him so much, but I really wanted to put Rabastan with the sweetest person, and that's Alice. I have my reasons, don't worry. As for Alice and Amelia, they are main characters in my other fic and that's why they're in this. As for so many people from the books being in the same year, there's a simple explanation for that, I hate OCs. I know Amelia is probably a few years older than Lily and the others, but I needed another female character, so I chose her. Every wizard character in my stories are characters mentioned in canon at some point or another, even if only in passing. I do have a couple of muggle OCs, but that's because there aren't really any muggles in canon. But yeah, I have lots of other characters in different years also, but this story is just focused on this year of students. Anyway, this chapter is Dung and Peter, and I swear nothing bad will happen to Alice in the next chapter. (I love Neville too, and I really liked your explanation for why you don't like Snape, Neville is always in the back of my mind when I'm writing him, I just try to convince myself that JKR will explain to us why he's so mean to Neville at some point.) Oh, and I like Remus a lot, but I always feel iffy on his characterization, but hopefully I'll do him justice in this and my other fics. Wow, long reply! Hope you like this chapter.

********** 

Chapter 3: Peter and Mundungus

"Well at least you can't steal my wand," Peter muttered as Dumbledore apparated away with both boys' wands.

"Hmm?" Dung asked. He hadn't been listening. He was too busy eyeing Peter's bag.

"Nothing. And stop looking at my bag like that! Why did I have to get paired up with you?" Peter sighed, drawing his bag close to his chest.

"Because that goblet thing randomly put us together. How much do you think that goblet thing is worth anyway? I bet I could get quite a few galleons for it if I was able to nick it."

Peter rolled his eyes and looked around the clearing they had found. He looked back down at the map and said, "Do you think this is the right place? According to this map Snivellus and Sirius are a few campsites to the East of us, James and Lily are directly to the North of us, gee, I hope they got their wands taken away too, otherwise we'll be kept awake all night by the flashes of curses . . . "

Peter was cut off as Dung took the map from his hands. "Where are Amelia and that Lupin fellow staying. I'm not very happy about that arrangement."

Peter looked at Dung, surprised. He had never really thought Dung really cared about Amelia. She had been there for them after Dung's parents had been murdered and that probably brought them closer, but the two of them together just didn't make any sense to Peter. But Remus and Amelia . . . that made sense. Of course, Peter was slightly biased toward his friend.

"I think they're a couple campsites West of us," Peter said snatching the map back from Dung, who looked slightly annoyed, much to Peter's satisfaction, "What? Don't like it when someone steals something from you?"

Dung didn't know whether Peter was referring to the map or to his girlfriend, but either way, that comment didn't make him very happy.

"Listen Pettigrew, I know your buddy Remus has a little crush on Amelia, and I know she used to have a little crush on him, excuse me if I'm a little worried about what may happen between them. I don't want to lose Amelia, I already lost . . . I just don't want to lose her, okay?"

Peter didn't say anything and began pulling out the tent. He had never put a tent together the muggle way, and he figured this would take a while.

"Hey Dung, do you have any idea how to put one of these things together?" Peter said, holding up the cloth and poles after about ten minutes of trying to fit pieces together that just did not want to cooperate.

Dung looked up from the fire he had been trying to start and to Peter's complete surprise, smiled. "Yeah. My dad and I used to go camping all the time, the muggle way. He was muggleborn, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Peter said, not really sure what to say. He had never been close to Dung and had never even heard him talk about his parents before. After they had been killed by Death Eaters, the Hufflepuff had become even more withdrawn than he had been before. In fact, Peter couldn't recall a time where he saw Dung talking to anyone besides Amelia, well unless he was convincing them that they had merely lost their possessions, and he had not stolen them.

Dung quietly worked on the tent, while Peter watched, debating whether or not he wanted to really have a conversation with the boy who he had come to dislike so much.

"Do you miss them?" Peter finally asked.

Dung paused for a moment and without looking up said, "All the time. Mum especially. She was the nicest person you could ever know. Even when I would always get in trouble for stealing things, she still loved me. I mean she'd yell at me plenty, but afterwards she would give me a hug and tell me that she loved me. Now that she and Dad are gone, Amelia is the only one who loves me, and I'm not even sure about her most of the time."

Peter stared wide eyed at Dung, who finally turned around, eyes equally wide, as if only now realizing that Peter had actually been listening during that little confession.

"Dung . . . I never really . . . I'm sure Amelia cares about you a lot."

"Listen, let's just pretend I never said all that. I don't know what got into me. I'd obliviate you if I had my wand . . . and if I knew how to obliviate . . . you know what I mean. Just, don't talk about what I just said. Ever. Okay?"

Peter nodded and promised not to say anything to anyone. Then he turned his head as he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Peter said, his voice wavering just a little.

"Yeah . . . you don't think there are wild animals out here do you? I mean Dumbledore wouldn't leave us defenseless if there was anything that could hurt us, would he?" Dung said, eyeing the fire he hadn't been able to start, wishing he had some flames to scare away whatever was coming.

"Well, he is a little mad, but I don't think he's so out of it that he would put his students in danger . . . would he?" Peter said.

"Honestly Pete, show a little more spine!" Sirius said grinning while he and Severus emerged from the bushes.

"Your little friend there looked like he was about to wet himself," Severus smirked.

"Watch it grease-boy. Just because we have a temporary truce doesn't mean I won't hex you to next Sunday when I get a wand if you insult my friends," Sirius said glaring at Severus.

"Truce? Why do you guys have a truce?" Peter asked amused to see Sirius and Severus within five feet of each other and not attempting to injure one another.

"We're hunting for wands!" Sirius said grinning gleefully.

"Wands? So Dumbledore took yours, too? Don't you think he would take everyone else's also?" Dung said.

"Possibly, but we figured if anyone would still have their wands it would be your girl and Lupin. They're both rule-followers," Severus said eyeing Dung with distaste.

"Wait, you're going to steal your friend's wand?" Dung asked looking at Sirius strangely.

"Yeah, hey!" Sirius said as a thought dawned on him, "You're good at nicking things, want to help?"

"You want me to steal my girlfriend's wand?" Dung said.

"Well, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just figured . . . "

"What are you talking about? It sounds excellent. I can't get this fire started without a wand and I'm not eating cold food. Let's go," Dung said, walking in the direction of Amelia and Remus' campsite.

Sirius, Severus, and Peter shrugged and followed the Hufflepuff.

**********

A/N: Okay, so every time I write more if this I change my mind on how it will be, but I'm pretty sure I got it now. There will only be one chapter for each pair, and I think you can see the general idea I'm heading for. I wasn't as excited about writing this pair, but hopefully it turned out okay. I know Dung doesn't really seem that much in character, but just know that his parents died fairly recently, so he's a little emotionally vulnerable. Anyway, next up I'm thinking of having Alice and Rabastan, then probably Lily and James, then ending with Amelia and Remus. I may also have a little wrap up chapter. Anyway now that you've read, don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Alice and Rabastan

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and James or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: Wow, I can't believe how many people are reading this! Thanks to my reviewers:

Transparent-Illusions: You had me going there for a second. I was like, why is this person I've never heard of glaring at me? Then you said you were Prisoner-of-Shadows, nice names by the way. I'm glad I'm one of your favorite authors on here and I threw Joey briefly into this chapter just for you. :)

chprincess: I'm glad you like this so far. And don't worry, hyperness is normally a side effect of no sleep, though I hope you had some time to catch up on it since you sent that review! Too much caffeine can be a bad thing! Hope you like this chapter.

Rinnington: I'm glad you understand my fear of the OCs. And you would be completely justified in not agreeing with Dung being in their year if he was in Gryffindor, but I actually have him in Hufflepuff! :) I would never throw another person into the boys' year because there is just too much evidence pointing to them being the only ones. That's why Frank is a couple years older than them, actually. Anyway, if you really want to know how he and Amelia got together you should read my other story! :) (Yup, I am the queen of the shameless plug). But I actually explain it there. And I prefer her with Remus as well, but unfortunately, due to his werewolf-ness, I can't give him any lovin'. I just don't think he would have dated at Hogwarts. Poor guy. Remus is definitely a toughie to write, but it's still fun to try (and I love how you characterize him!)

LauraKay: I think there's more to being a Hufflepuff than just being loyal, but I see him as loyal anyway. I know a lot of people see him as this double agent, but I think he is really loyal to Dumbledore and that's why he trusts him. But yeah, I wanted him to be in their year and he really didn't fit anywhere else (I can't put him in Gryffindor, because I don't believe there were any other boys besides the marauders in that year.) And I am going to update Flower Twins still, in fact I'm updating it tomorrow (or actually later today since it is technically tomorrow right now). I just like getting these short chapters out quickly. :)

MuGgLeNeT27: Thanks for reading my story. Lily and James will be in the next chapter, so don't worry. Hope you like this chapter though.

Milky way bar: That's one of my favorite candy bars too. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one too.

Tarheelsrule01: Ha ha, yeah I guess stealing a wizard or witch's wand would be like taking their most prized possession, but it's not like they're going to keep it forever. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you like this chapter, too.

********** 

Chapter 4: Alice and Rabastan

Alice watched Rabastan out of the corner of her eye as they walked further into the forest. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but she was still rather scared of him. Plus she wasn't a big fan of him in general, because he always called Lily a mudblood.

As they walked he suddenly turned and faced her and she instinctively reached for her wand, but it wasn't there. At first she had been mad at Dumbledore for taking it, but she thought about it and realized that she preferred Rabastan without his wand, and if that meant she had to give hers up too, then so be it.

However, when he began walking towards her glaring, she wished that she had it right then.

"Let's get one thing straight, I don't like you. I know you have this whole be nice to everyone thing going for you, but I don't want you being nice to me. I don't associate with people who associate with mudbloods."

Alice just stared at him unblinkingly. She felt a surge of anger go through her as he insulted one of her best friends, but she suppressed her rage and took a deep breath.

"I would prefer if you didn't refer to my muggleborn friend in that way, but your opinion is your opinion."

Rabastan looked at her strangely and said, "You really are a saint, aren't you?"

Alice knew it wasn't a compliment, but smiled anyway. She prided herself on maintaining her dignity and being generally sweet.

The unlikely pair continued through the forest until they found their campsite. They went to work in silence setting up the tent. When they had finished with that, Alice went to look for some firewood while Rabastan sorted through the food. Within an hour they had a nice fire going and food cooking. Alice could barely believe how well things were going. Sure they hadn't spoken a word, but they actually made a fairly good team.

However, Alice was never one to leave well enough alone, and she hated silence, so she attempted to start a conversation.

"So . . . the O.W.L. exams are this year and people are starting to think about careers, do you have any idea what you want to do after Hogwarts?" 

Rabastan raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, which Alice actually found very amusing. He looked pretty silly when he rolled his eyes. 

"I'm going to follow in my brother's footsteps," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

Alice cocked her head to the side and said, "Really? I know he and his wife were Head Boy and Girl, but I actually don't recall what either of them are doing now."

Rabastan snorted in laughter and said, "It's pretty top secret. They're part of an elite organization."

Alice opened her eyes as what he was talking about dawned on her. She had always known that the oldest Black girl and the Lestranges were mean, but she had never really thought they would be capable of joining in all the evil that had been going on lately.

Part of Alice really wanted to say something, but she didn't want to inadvertently make herself or even worse, Lily, a target, so she just kept her mouth shut, again.

Then, after a few minutes, to Alice surprise Rabastan asked a question. "So, what do you think you want to do?"

"I'm thinking of becoming a healer. At first I wanted to work for the ministry, but I think I would be of more use helping to heal others," Alice said smiling at having been able to engage the sour Slytherin in conversation.

"Don't you need really high marks to be a healer? You're not that smart, are you?" Rabastan said with an evil smile.

Alice realized with this comment that he was intentionally trying to get her to react. She smirked to herself and swore that she wouldn't let him see her react.

"I may not be as smart as some of the others in my year, but I maintain my grades and I know if I put my mind to it, I can get the marks I need," Alice said plastering on one of her most infuriatingly sweet smiles.

As Rabastan's eyes flashed in annoyance, Alice had to stifle her laughter. He really hated the fact that he couldn't get to her.

"Well at least you don't want to work for the ministry. What a bunch of losers who work there. Especially the aurors!" 

Alice, who had turned around to check on the fire, whipped around eyes flashing, "Frank is going to be an auror."

"Oh really? I had no idea," Rabastan said in a way that told Alice he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes, you did. Everyone knows that he's going into auror training once he graduates," Alice said barely keeping her rage under the surface.

"No, I actually didn't know, but I'm not surprised. He seems the type."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Alice said narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Well, he's all little mister perfect. Head Boy and all that, though what Dumbledore was thinking making him Head Boy is beyond me. There hasn't been a decent Head Boy since my brother left."

Rabastan never saw Alice's fist coming, but he sure felt it. He looked up at her while with one hand over his cheek.

"Frank is the best Head Boy to ever grace this school, and your scumbag brother should count himself lucky to even be in the same category as him. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go find my friends," Alice said standing up and brushing off her robes and picking up the map of all the camp sites.

Rabastan watched her walk away with both anger and respect in his eyes.

Alice looked at the map and saw that the closest camp site where anyone she knew was staying was four North of her. She wasn't extremely close with Peter, but Lily and Amelia's campsites were farther away.

She made her way through the forest, once again wishing she had her wand, and also hoping she wouldn't get in trouble for not staying with Rabastan. 

She passed through a couple other campsites that had people she didn't really know. She saw Joey Stebbins and talked to him for a couple minutes. He offered to take her the rest of the way to Peter's site, but it was only one more to the North, so she was fine.

She was very surprised as she got closer to the site to hear loud laughter. As she pushed through the bushes everyone turned to look at her and called out, "Alice!"

Alice looked at Peter, Dung, Sirius, and Severus who were all grinning at her (well Severus had a slightly friendly scowl, but it was definitely an improvement). 

"Wait a minute! I see Peter and Dung near each other and Peter doesn't appear to have had anything stolen and Sirius and Severus are within five feet of each other and neither of you are bruised. What world have I walked into? Did one of you sneak some fire whiskey out here or something?"

Sirius grinned and said, "No, everything is the same. I still hate Severus, he still hates me. Dung has probably stolen something from Peter without him noticing, but we have all come together for one purpose."

Alice laughed at Sirius' dramatic speech and asked what the purpose was.

"Wands. We need 'em, we think Remus and Amelia have some, so we're taking 'em," Peter said grinning.

"That is so wrong!" Alice said ready to launch into a lecture, but upon seeing the usual enemies in front of her actually getting along, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "Well, I might as well come along and make sure no one gets hurt."

"Yes!" Sirius said throwing an arm around Alice, "Welcome to the dark side, m'dear. You'll love it."

Alice giggled as she asked the boys to fill her in on the plan so far.

*********

A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I know it seems weird that Alice could sit there and let Rabastan talk crap about her friend, but then sock him for talking about Frank, but what can I say? She's loyal to her man! Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. Lily and James, yay! Send me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter though. (Oh and I apologize for any typos. It's late and I wanted to get this posted, so I probably didn't do the best editing job!)


	5. Chapter 5: Lily and James

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and James or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: Wowza! So many shiny reviews! Thank you all:

RebeccaLynn: I am SO sorry again for not replying to your review last time. My inbox is a mess and it got lost in the jumble! :( Anyway, I know you've been waiting patiently for this chapter, so here it is, Lily and James. I hope it lives up to your expectations. And don't ever think your review wasn't strong enough. I love your reviews. Plus I reply to ALL my reviews, including the ones that are two words! :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

chprincess: I'm glad you liked Alice punching Rabastan, I loved writing it. And everyone plotting against Amelia and Remus is supposed to be funny, so I'm glad you think it is! Don't worry, I Lily and James will not die in this chapter, promise! Hope you like it.

LauraKay: Yeah, Spring Break makes updating easy, especially with these short chapters. Unfortunately I'm back at school, so I may not be as consistent. We'll see though. I'm glad that Alice punching him made sense and didn't seem odd. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Rinnington: I'm glad that everyone seems to think Alice getting mad about Frank made sense. Oh, I keep forgetting that not everyone has read my other story. Yeah, I made the Lestranges Head Boy and Girl. For some reason I think they may have been. And I'm glad you think my characterizations are on! Yay! I liked Sirius' speech too. He's probably one of my favorite characters to write for. As for Remus, I'm sure he had a girlfriend at some point, but I just can't see it happening during school . . . he was probably scared not only of accidently turning someone into a werewolf, but about people finding out that he was a werewolf. All well, I'm sure I'll write a fic where he finds love at some point! :) And don't worry about not reading my other story, I know how it is to get busy. Sometimes I'll find a really long fic I want to read and I'll be like, well I'll just read a couple chapters a day and then it is SO hard to stop reading! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

MuGgLeNeT27: Glad you liked the chapter, and yes here is Lily and James. And I'll pop over and look at your stories sometime soon.

Tarheelsrule01: I'm glad you like Alice. I adore her. She's not in my other story nearly enough, so it was fun to write that last chapter. And I'm glad you liked the punch. I'm glad you like the variety of characters. I only really use canon characters. I'm not a big fan of OCs. My other story has even more variety, because I have people in different years and things like that. Anyway, I'm glad that it can remind you of the real books! That makes me feel great!

Athena Diagon Cat: I'm glad you like this story! Here's an update!

Padfootlet: Hee hee, cute name. You sure are bossy though! :) Anyway, here's the next chapter.

********** 

Chapter 5: Lily and James

"You are SO lucky I don't have my wand right now," Lily said whipping around to face James.

James just smiled innocently at her and said with wide eyes, "What?"

"I know you're throwing rocks at me, just quit it!" Lily said turning back to the tent. After a few minutes she threw the poles down and grabbed her sleeping bag and screamed into it in frustration.

When she sat up again, smoothing her hair down in a dignified manner, she chanced a glance at James and saw him staring at her with a look of horror on her face. She giggled.

"What? You've never seen anyone scream out their frustrations?"

"No," James said slowly, "I can honestly say I haven't."

"It's quite therapeutic; you should try it some time," Lily said, smiling as James contorted his face in such a way that made it clear he'd rather go swimming with the giant squid than act like an insane person screaming into a pillow.

"Anyway, what made you so angry that you had to scream? It can't just be because you're paired with me," James said.

"Well that's part of it. Other than that, I just don't like camping."

"Why not?" James said.

"I just don't, okay! Drop it," Lily said her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Okay," James said putting his hands up as a sign that he was backing off.

They sat in silence for a while, Lily absorbed in her thoughts while she twirled a strand of red hair around her finger, and James watching her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but think how pretty she looked when she was thinking.

After a while Lily stood up suddenly and began walking into the brush.

"Hey, where're you going?" James said standing up to follow her.

"I can't stand all this silence. I'm going for a walk," Lily said without turning around.

"Wait up, I'll go with you. It could be dangerous out there, and you don't have a wand," James said jogging up to her.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "Neither do you."

"Yeah, but I'm a guy. I'll be able to fight off anything that attacks us," James said puffing out his chest.

Lily snorted. "Potter? How many times have you gone camping . . . without using magic?" Lily added as she saw James about to open his mouth to reply. When he shut it again and looked down she laughed again. "Exactly. I used to go camping about four times a year when I was younger. And in case you've forgotten, my parents are muggles. We did everything the muggle way. I know what to do in case I come across any wild animals and I know how to treat just about any injury I could get, so believe me I'm just fine on my own."

James watched as Lily walked away and then grinned as an idea crossed his mind. He ran to catch up with her once more. This time she turned around and yelled, "What Potter?"

"Well, now that I know you know so much about camping, I feel safer with you. After all, I've never really been without magic and what if something happened to me? I'd be lost. I need you to protect me," James said sticking is bottom lip out slightly so he looked about five years younger.

The corners of Lily's mouth twitched up slightly, but she immediately narrowed her eyes and maintained her frown. 

"Fine. But you better not annoy me or I'll lead you so far into the forest you'll never be able to find your way out again and then I'll leave you."

"No problem Evans! You'll barely even know I'm here," James said skipping along beside her.

Lily rolled her eyes heavenward and shook her head. The boy was impossible.

The two wandered around in silence for a while, steering clear of any campsites and just admiring the beauty of the forest. After about an hour of wandering Lily decided she wanted to head back. She turned around and began walking a few paces. She paused, looked around and turned to her right. She paused again, looked around, and then looked at James.

"Don't tell me . . . " James said with his mouth half open.

"Um . . . I think we might me lost," Lily said biting on her lower lip and smiling sweetly.

"What? Did you even bring the map?" James asked looking around and realizing he had no idea which way was which either.

Lily looked down at her feet and shrugged.

James threw his hands up in the air and said, "Merlin Lily, I thought you were supposed to be smart. Little miss prefect and what not. Great, now we'll be stuck in the woods with no food and nowhere to sleep."

Lily snapped her head back up and took a few steps towards James, "Hey! I never even wanted you to come. You could have stayed back at the campsite, but NO, you wanted to come and annoy me!"

"I did NOT want to annoy you, I just wanted to . . . " James yelled while stepping closer to Lily.

"What? You wanted to push me in the dirt? Throw rocks at me? Do something to make my life miserable like you always do?" Lily screamed throwing her hands in the air.

The two were standing face to face, James looking down at the considerably shorter Lily. They were both breathing heavily in anger. Then they heard snickering from the bushes.

"Ten knuts says he kisses her."

"You're on."

James and Lily both looked at one another, then glanced towards the bushes. Lily narrowed her eyes and looked back at James, a devious smile on her face. If there was one thing she hated more than James, it was being spied on.

Lily winked at James and he nodded to signify he was on the same page as her.

"Oh come on Lily. No one is around now. You can drop the act. You know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me," James said running a hand through his hair.

Lily giggled and looked away, then stared up at James, green eyes shining, "Oh James! You know I just lead you out here so I could be alone with you."

James put his arm around Lily and pulled her closer, "I knew you felt the same. All those comments about me being conceited and having an oversized head were just a cover."

"You're right you big lug! I love your oversized head!" Lily said, fighting to keep back her giggles, which was hard because James looked about ready to burst.

"Come here, my little redhead," James said pulling Lily behind a tree out of sight from the bushes where the voices had come from before.

James put a finger to his lips and got down on all fours. The two of them crawled into the brush, unseen and made their way around the clearing where they had been standing in the direction of the voices.

"Where'd they go?"

"I bet their snogging on the forest floor!"

"Oh honestly Peter! Lily has more class than that. I can't believe she didn't tell me she liked James though!"

"I don't."

"Aaaaaggghhh!" Alice, Sirius, Peter, Severus, and Mundungus screamed as Lily and James popped up behind them.

"Hey mate, I didn't see you there," Sirius said lowering his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Lil, um . . . we were just walking and . . . we stopped . . . and . . . "

"Decided to spy on us?" Lily cut Alice off with a raised eyebrow. She stood with her hands on her hips and she tapped her foot and looked remarkably like a ticked off Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," Alice said looking at her feet.

Lily grinned and said, "Eh, whatever. If I hadn't have heard you and Sirius whispering, I probably would have murdered big head over here."

James gave an indignant huff and said, "Yeah, like you could hurt me!"

Lily looked about ready to start another argument when Peter interrupted and said, "So, now that you guys are here, do you want to help us?"

"Help with what?" James said still glaring at Lily. He could so take her, not that he'd ever hit a girl, but he could take her.

"We've decided that it's unfair to expect us to survive out here without wands, so we're going to steal wands from the only people likely to have them: Remus and Amelia," Sirius said.

"You're going to steal from your best friend?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. And don't look at us like that. Alice here is in on it, and Amelia is her friend. Not to mention Dung; he's prepared to steal from his own girlfriend. And Snivelly here, well, he doesn't like anyone, so I suppose him being in on it really isn't a surprise," Sirius said.

Lily looked at Severus who shrugged his shoulders. Lily was surprised to see him participating in such a juvenile outing.

"Sounds awesome, we're in," James said giving Sirius a high five.

"Ugh, excuse me? Since when do you speak for me," Lily said tapping James on the shoulder and giving him a haughty look.

"Hey, for this weekend we're partners, so I made a decision. We're going along. I hate not having a wand," James said giving Lily an equally haughty look.

"Whatever. I'm coming along anyway. I've got to see this," Lily said as a thought crossed her mind. She smiled to herself and followed the roving band of thieves.

She grinned as she heard Sirius say to James, "We have this whole big plan. Snivelly came up with most of it. Who knew he was such a strategist!"

**********

A/N: Well, I hope the Lily/James chapter lived up to the hype. I had fun with it, though I felt like they got along too much. All well, Lily never really hated him . . . you can't just go from truly hating someone to loving him or her, so there always had to have been some affection there. Anyway, the big wand stealing extravaganza chapter is next. It may not be as quick an update as usual. I'm back at school, and really shouldn't even have taken the time to write this, but I knew it was being anxiously awaited for, so yeah. Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6: Remus and Amelia

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and James or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: Well here is the climactic chapter! Hope you all like it. Thanks to my many reviewers:

chprincess: It would have been cool if they died? You are one weird girl! Anyway, yes they are still alive, and you will now see how the wand stealing goes. Hope you like this chapter.

MuGgLeNeT27: I hope this chapter is as good as you hoped. :)

LauraKay: Sugar highs are great! Hmm . . . history, I vaguely remember that class. Ha ha. College is great when it comes to not having to take classes you don't like anymore (at least after your first year is out of the way) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Athena Diagon Cat: That is an interesting theory. I guess you'll see in this chapter whether or not you were right! ;)

Padfootlet: Ha ha, I was only kidding about the bossy thing. Sorry this chapter took longer than the others, but I'm back at school. I should actually be working on my short story for my fiction class right now, but I figured I should get this up before people start sending me howlers in my email! Anyway, hope you like it!

Rebecca Lynn: Ha! I knew YOU would like that chapter, even if everyone else hated it! Hmm . . . maybe one day I'll write a fluffy little Lily/James story and dedicate it to you, how about that? Anyway, I do rock, don't I? :) I hope you like this chapter.

Oorjit: New reader! Yay! Glad you like it, and hope you like this chapter!

Tarheelsrule01: Yeah, I liked that Lily and James popping up thing too. I hadn't planned it, it just kind of happened. Sometimes these characters have minds of their own. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Rinnington: Yeah, I agree that the love/hate fics can get annoying. She had to have always liked him in order to fall in love with him, but I could definitely see her fighting it for quite a few years. Especially when he was being a big jerk like we saw in that chapter of OOTP. Ha ha, Sirius does have the worst timing doesn't he? All well, we all know that those two will get together some day. And yes that line did belong to Sirius, could it belong to anyone else? What you may not have known was that the "You're on" was our dear sweet Alice! Hee hee! Yay, you're going to read my baby! :) I hope you like it, and I hope you like this chapter.

Now, on with the story!

**********

Chapter 6: Remus and Amelia

"So we definitely lucked out in terms of pairings, didn't we?" Amelia said smiling at Remus who was cooking their dinner over the fire.

"Yeah. We may be the only two people paired together who don't hate each other," Remus said without looking up from his task.

Amelia nodded though her face had lost its smile. The two Gryffindors had been together for the past two hours now, and Remus had barely glanced at her the whole time. It was really starting to bother her.

"Though you sure have been acting otherwise," Amelia finally said.

"What?" Remus said looking at Amelia strangely. She was standing with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. She looked remarkably like Professor McGonagall.

"You have not even looked at me this whole night. You're acting like you aren't happy to be paired with me," Amelia said sitting down next to him by the fire.

Remus sighed and looked into the fire. Amelia waited for him to say something, but he just sat there, unmoving, and not speaking.

"Remus?" Amelia said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at her hand and smiled then turned and gazed into her eyes. She wasn't used to seeing his eyes so close, and she realized that they were beautiful. She looked away, blushing.

"It's not that I'm not happy to be paired with you Amelia. In fact it is just the opposite. I'm afraid I am too happy to be paired with you, a girl who has a boyfriend," Remus said quietly, with his gaze still fixed on her, despite the fact that she was now staring into the fire.

Amelia had like Remus almost since the first time she met him. But after four years of his mixed signals she had decided to move on and had begun dating Mundungus. She had never really expected to fall for Dung. He was quite the rule breaker, while she was more of a rule follower. But after his parents, Amelia's close family friends, had died, she had been the one to comfort him. And as people always say, tragedy can bring people together. 

But now, sitting here by the fire with Remus, and having heard him finally admit to having feelings for her, she wished that she and Dung weren't going out. But the fact was they were, and she did care a great deal for him. And she knew that he cared a great deal for her. The last thing she wanted to do was break his heart. Besides, who knew whether or not this was just another one of Remus' mixed signals.

"You're right. I do have a boyfriend, a boyfriend who I care about and who is always honest with me about how he feels about me, and I couldn't be happier," Amelia said, knowing that was not entirely true, because she had a feeling that if Remus would just be himself, she could be very happy with him.

Remus nodded and turned his gaze to the sky. Amelia looked up as well and was amazed by how many stars were visible tonight. It never ceased to amaze her how beautiful nature could be.

Suddenly Amelia jumped and grabbed at Remus' arm.

"What? What is it?" Remus said looking around.

"The bushes. I heard something rustling in the bushes," Amelia whispered so quietly Remus could barely hear her.

"Are you sure? I didn't hear anything and I have pretty good . . . " Remus stopped as he heard the rustling, too.

"Remus!" Amelia gasped clutching his arm tighter. "What do you think it is? I've heard all kinds of rumors about what lives in these forests. What if it's a troll or a werewolf or something?"

Remus actually laughed causing Amelia to frown at him. "Sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I can just guarantee that it's not a werewolf is all."

"How can you guarantee that," Amelia said clearly upset about being laughed at.

"It's not a full moon."

Amelia looked up and could only see stars and trees. "How do you know, we can't even see the moon."

"I just know. The full moon is still a couple weeks away."

"But . . ." Amelia started to say, but upon hearing more rustling in the bushes she jumped and held onto Remus once more. He put his arms around her to comfort her.

And this is how the two of them were standing when Dung stepped out of the bushes. The two immediately jumped apart, red-faced, and stuttering to explain.

"I KNEW that you would try something with Amelia. It's just lucky I happened to walk by your campsite," Dung said glaring at Remus and walking over to put an arm around Amelia.

"No Dung, that's not it at all. I was just scared, because I heard you rustling in the bushes, and, yeah, Remus was just trying to calm me down," Amelia said, though she wouldn't look Dung in the eye as she spoke.

Dung narrowed his eyes and continued to antagonize the two, though he was only half serious in his ranting. The main reason he continued to act angry was to create a diversion. He grinned to himself as he saw Alice and James sneak over to Amelia's and Remus' bags. But his smile faded as they both shook their heads, indicating that their wands were not there.

Dung nodded and coughed, signifying that plan B was to be put in effect.

Suddenly Severus, Sirius, and Peter came running out of the woods, covered in leaves and jumping up and down screaming.

Remus' and Amelia's eyes went wide and they both began to scream, backing into one another and screaming once more. Before they knew what was happening, they were both tied back to back and were surrounded by their classmates.

"What in the world is going on, Dung?" Amelia demanded, eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry darling, but some things just must be done in order to gain what we need," Dung said smiling sweetly at his girlfriend.

"James, Sirius, Peter? What are you doing? Why are you tying me up? And why in Merlin's name do you seem to be getting along with Snape?" Remus said trying to wrap his brain around the strange events taking place.

"Sacrifices, my dear Moony, sacrifices," Sirius said grinning widely.

"Sacrifices for what, if I may ask? And don't think I don't see you hiding behind Peter, Alice. You and I are having a few words later," Amelia said glaring pointedly at her friend who just waved sheepishly.

"Sacrifices for the things that we desire most in the world, Ms. Johnson," Severus said stepping forward, and looking quite intimidating in the moonlight.

"And what is that, Snape?" Remus said stepping so that Severus was facing him rather than Amelia. The Slytherin prefect intimidated many people, but Remus was not one of them.

"Your wands, Lupin, your wands," Severus said with a smirk.

"Yeah, buddy. Just hand over the wands and we'll untie you and be on our way," Peter said in a much less intimidating tone than Severus'.

Remus and Amelia both looked at each other then looked back at all their classmates.

"I don't know what all of you are on, but Dumbledore took our wands. Didn't he tell you when he took yours that part of this weekend's activities included camping as muggles?" Amelia said.

"But . . . but . . ." Peter said, turning to look at the others.

"Why did we ever even think that they would have their wands?" James said looking at Alice, who turned and looked at Dung, who looked at Severus, who looked at Sirius, who was slowly backing away grinning.

"Well, who knew that I could be wrong. I think I'll just be going now," Sirius said then turned and made a dash for the forest.

The others followed and tackled him while Amelia and Remus protested loudly about still being tied up. Everything was complete and utter mayhem and was only stopped by the sound of hysterical laughter.

One by one, everyone turned to look at Lily who was rolling on the ground, holding her sides, and laughing. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and only stopped laughing when she realized everyone was looking at her.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" James said angrily, still holding onto Sirius' hair.

"It's just . . . I knew the whole time . . . of course Remus . . . and Amelia . . . wouldn't have their wands . . . Dumbledore said why he took them," Lily finally managed between giggles.

Eventually the others started to laugh as well and the pile of conspirators got up and untied the victims.

"Guys?" Peter said after everyone had brushed off their robes and calmed down a bit, "This still doesn't solve the problem of WHY we were going to steal the wands. None of us know how to camp the muggle way."

Remus cleared his throat and gestured to the perfectly built tent and the roaring fire.

"Hey! How did you two manage this without wands?" James said.

Amelia pointed to Remus and said, "It was all him."

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "You all forget that I'm half and half. My dad is a muggle and used to take me camping all the time when I was a boy. I know how to do all this kind of stuff. It's been a while. I haven't been camping since . . . well since I was a lot younger," Remus said pausing and catching his housemates eyes. They boys nodded, knowing what Remus meant. "But it was actually pretty easy to do it again. And you are all welcome to stay here and eat with us."

And they did. They all slept there that night as well, not wanting to go back to their sites where there were no tents up and no fires built. And the next day, each pair went back to their site (everyone accompanied Alice back to hers so as to ensure Rabastan wouldn't cause any problems) and Remus set up their tents in his and Amelia's area. The group talked and laughed and all made fun of Sirius for his ridiculous idea. And at the end of the trip, each student had learned something new that they really hadn't known before.

**********

A/N: I know that sounds like The End. But I have a bit of an epilogue planned. But after that it's done. Anyway, this chapter was fun to write, and I hope you all liked it. :) 


	7. Chapter 7: Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and James or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I forgot I had one more chapter to write. It kind of sucks, and I know it isn't new chapter of Flower Twins, but those take a lot longer. I hope this will tied over my loyal readers for a little while! I swear I am working on the other story. I'm just swamped right now. Anyway, reviewers:

LauraKay: Yeah, I guess things did seem to happen too quickly in this story, but that's what I was working with. Short story, short chapters. Anyway, I hope you like this final chapter.

Rebecca Lynn: Lily did know the camping stuff like Remus did, she just didn't want to do it, because she hates camping. You'll find out why in this chapter. Remus/Amelia is my favorite little kind of pairing that spawned from Flower Twins and I will be doing something with it in the distant future. I'm glad you like them though.

Chprincess: Ha ha. Yup, you're smart, you knew where I was going with this the whole time. I hope you enjoyed the story you inspired. It was fun to write, so thanks!

Tarheelsrule01: I take it you're a Remus fan. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thought it was funny. And I'm glad you liked the boys jumping out of the forest covered in leaves. That just kind of popped in my mind and I thought it was hilarious, so I put it in there. Unfortunately I will not be continuing this, though if you want to see these same characters throughout Hogwarts, go ahead and read about them in my other story. They are basically the same and deal with the same kinds of situations.

Athena Diagon Cat: Yes, you were right. I hope you like this final chapter.

Rinnington: Yeah, I couldn't see Remus getting together with Amelia while she's still with Dung either. Plus I think that whole werewolf thing would always be on his mind even if Dung weren't in the picture. The epilogue has a bit of L/J ship-y-ness, and at your request, I included a little more Dumbledore. He's fun to write. I may have to write a little oneshot about him if I can come up with a plot!

Padfootlet: I'm glad you liked that chapter, and I hope you like this final one.

Iloveit: I'm glad you like my writing and worship me. :p I like being worshiped! Anyway, this is the end, but I still have my other story to work on and I have other ideas in the mix. Summer will be here soon and I'll be able to write a lot more, so don't worry, I love writing fanfiction too much to abandon it.

Anyway, on with the conclusion of the story:

**********

Chapter 7: Reflections

Dumbledore smiled fondly at the fifth year students. They looked worn out and slightly dirty, yet happy. He noticed that Mr. Black and Mr. Snape were not trying to hex one another and Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter were even laughing together at some joke. Minerva was obviously wrong when she said that this was another one of his crazy ideas.

He told her so, and chuckled to himself as she blushed red. She had forgotten that he had impeccable hearing. He hated to break up the children's merriment, but there was still one more task before their weekend would be complete.

"Students," Dumbledore said, immediately receiving everyone's attention, "I am pleased to see that you are all chipper after a weekend in nature, but there is one more thing I would like you to do. Please take out a piece of parchment and a quill and write some of your thoughts about the weekend. This is for no one but yourselves, so feel free to be honest. I always feel that reflection is good for the soul after a new experience."

The students looked at their headmaster and shrugged their shoulders. Some rolled their eyes and others smiled, but everyone obliged. Dumbledore was just not someone you ignored.

**********

This weekend wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. I got to spend some quality time with my friends and I learned that there is more to Dung than stealing. I think he actually genuinely cares about Amelia. Which is lucky for him, because she's a sweet girl, and I'd have to hurt him if he hurt her. Aw, dang it, this quill is running low on ink . . . well, I couldn't find my ink bottle, but Dung was nice enough to sell me an extra one he had. See he's a nice guy . . . wait a minute! Bloody hell!

~Peter

**********

Stupid mudbloods and their stupid friends who they blind into doing stupid things like punching very powerful wizards. Though I have to admit, she does have one hell of a right hook. My jaw still hurts. Didn't think Ms. Goody Goody had it in her. But she'll pay for hitting me, one day she'll pay. 

~Rabastan

**********

Maybe camping isn't as bad as I remember it. Well, I guess I don't remember it as bad. In fact it was always pretty great. Back when Petunia and I got along. I never wanted to go camping again though. It always brings up too many memories that are just that, memories. They'll never be reality again. But this weekend, well, it created some new memories. Like James holding me in his arms in the forest.

I know, I know. We were just playing a joke, but it almost felt like there was something there. But that's stupid. He's James! Stupid, annoying, conceited James! I mean just look at how he went along with that stupid plan to steal wands that were clearly not going to be there. He's just stupid. 

But then why can't I stop thinking about him?

~Lily

**********

Remus likes me. REMUS likes me. REMUS likes ME! What am I going to do? I mean I told him all that about how I care about Dung, and I do; I really, really do, but Remus is . . . well he's Remus. He's just so sweet and caring, and sure he gets into trouble occasionally, but that's not his fault. Then there's Dung, who is a klepto. But I love him . . . at least I think I do. I mean, I always had a bit of a crush on him, but I kind of knew that he wasn't my type. But then his parents died, and he needed me. Is that so wrong? I mean, yeah Remus is kind of reserved and all, but he has friends. He doesn't need me. Dung needs me. Then again, Dung was in on a plot to steal my wand. I'm still a little mad about that. Oh, I don't know what to think anymore. I just wish Remus would have been straight up with me before I started dating Dung!

~Amelia

**********

Lily SO wants me. She can't deny it anymore. I saw the way she looked at me when I was holding her. She loves me. And is that a surprise to anyone? Certainly not to me. Even Lily Evans couldn't go on forever denying the hotness that is me. This was a great idea Dumbledore had. Lily will be my girlfriend by the end of the week. Mark my words.

~James

**********

My hand hurts! But I don't think I've ever felt better inside. Is that reflection? Hmm, I don't want to get in trouble. How about this? I learned that not everyone has a good side and some people are just evil, insufferable prats! How's that for reflection? Anyway, I have to remember to tell Frank about what that jerk said about his brother and Lestrange. After I give him a hug and a kiss of course. Oh I can't wait to see him! Others seem to be finishing up now, so I'm going to stop writing. As soon as we're done we can go back to the castle and I can see Frank.

~Alice

**********

Snape is such a moron! I mean really, what ever made him think Amelia and Remus would have wands. I can't believe I had to spend a whole weekend with him. All that time and not a single hex. Well I certainly have to make up for that this week. 

~Sirius

**********

I hate being a werewolf. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! I love Amelia, but I can never be with her. If I ever find the guy who made me a werewolf, I swear . . . oh what's the use. She made it clear that she's happy with Dung. At least I still have my friends . . . my friends who conspire against me to steal my wand . . . but my friends nonetheless. I'll tell you one thing though, if Amelia was MY girlfriend, I would never have tried to steal her wand.

~Remus

**********

Reflection? I learned that Black is a moron who should never be listened to. Just wait until Dumbledore gives me my wand back, just wait.

~Severus

**********

Amelia is going to break up with me. I can feel it. It was great while it lasted. I just hope she doesn't go out with Remus. There's something about him I don't trust. Looks like Peter noticed his missing ink bottle . . . he just bought it from me. Some things never change!

~Dung

**********

I have discovered the meaning of life. Of course, since I get ignored all the time, no one will ever know what that is except for me!

~Joey (Stebbins)

**********

The End

**********

A/N: Maybe I should have just ended it before this. I thought this was kind of lame. All well. :)


End file.
